The fabrication of semiconductor devices, such as logic and memory devices, typically includes processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer using a large number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. As semiconductor device size becomes smaller and smaller, it becomes critical to develop enhanced inspection and metrology devices and procedures.
One such technology includes electron beam based inspection and metrology systems, such as, scanning electron microscopy (SEM). In one mode, SEM systems may image a surface of a sample through the collection and analysis of secondary electrons emitted from the surface of the sample as a primary beam is scanned across the sample. Typical SEM systems experience error in surface measurements over time as drift behavior occurs inside and outside of the characterization tool. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that provides correction of these measurement errors caused by drift.